


Ride

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> things got a little heated and serious in the comments department for this series, so I figured let off a little steam, by letting them get steamy in a little one off fic

Danny didn’t have much time to close the door and drop his keys on the side table before Steve bodily pressed against him, stealing kisses; hands seeming everywhere at once.

Danny gave a small grunt of surprise, kissing him before pulling back a nudge, taking a glance at his partners face. Steve pulled him towards the couch, a look on his face that had Danny somewhat alarmed. Danny put a hand on Steve’s chest, feeling it beating hard and fast.

“Hey, what is it?” Danny asked carefully as Steve batted his hand away, crowding into him again, searching for another kiss. Danny let their lips connect, sliding an arm around Steve’s waist as his knees hit the sofa. He pulled away, pressing a hand more insistently against Steve’s chest. “Babe, what’s wrong? Talk to me please.”

“Just-,” Steve began, giving an irritable sigh at the pause of action. “Need to just-.”

He gave Danny a slight shove and Danny sat down a little heavier than normal, sinking back against the cushions, surprised when Steve climbed on top of him, knees either side of his hips, hands on his shoulders.

“Words Steve,” Danny encouraged gently. “Use your words – Jesus, your hearts about to pop out of your chest. Slow down a minute, take a breath.”

Steve paused, breathing hard, resting his forehead against Danny’s, his fingers gripping strongly to Danny’s broad shoulders.

“Okay,” Danny soothed gently, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s back. “So I don’t think I need a run down on what you’re after right now – but why the urgency? You know I’ll give you anything you want.”

“It’s been a long day and I – need – fuck – need you,” Steve breathed out slowly. “Haven’t felt like this in a long time, you know, like I’ll burst out of my skin if you don’t fuck me.”

“You been letting that imagination run wild or something?” Danny smiled, looking at Steve as he lifted his head to gaze at him, face full of pent up frustration.

“Yeah, maybe,” Steve admitted. He looked Danny the eye, taking in a long deep breath before exhaling slowly. “Please, Danny.”

“Stand up,” Danny whispered gently.

Steve swallowed down, letting out a soft growl of frustration. Danny cupped his cheek and caught his attention with a knowing look.

“Can’t fuck you if we’re both dressed,” Danny said calmly.

Steve smiled and gave a shake of his head before climbing off him. He pulled off his t-shirt quickly as Danny leaned forward, patting the pockets of his cargoes before smiling and unzipping one near his left knee. Delving inside Danny withdrew a small tube and sat back, waving at him playfully. Steve grinned, toeing off his boots, pulling off socks and sliding his pants and underwear off in one go, kicking them aside. He watched as Danny unzipped his pants, palming some lube and slowly jerking his half-hard cock, turned on by his efforts to hump him. Danny held the lube out to him.

“You prepped?” Danny asked. 

Steve flushed slightly and gave a small nod, Danny grinned and patted his thigh with his free palm, “C’mere.”

Steve climbed back onto his lap, hands on the back of the sofa as Danny slid down a little more for a better angle. He slid his free hand over Steve’s hip to his ass, sliding fingers towards his hole and feeling slick where Steve was prepped. His fingers pressed against a small nub and Danny smiled at Steve’s forward thinking, not only had he prepped but he’d plugged too to keep himself loose.

“I like your planning,” Danny grinned as he slipped the plug out. Steve let out a soft moan in response, looking down at him slack-jawed and desperate. “Shh babe, I got what you need.”

Danny gripped his hip tightly and guided him down as he held his cock until he felt it nudge against his hole.

“You got this or do you want me –,“ Danny began, gasping as Steve sank down deeper, faster, letting out a keening moan of need. “Fuck – Steve.”

“Want to ride you,” Steve gasped, breath stuttering as he bottomed out. “Can I - please?” 

Danny rested his head back, taking in the need in Steve’s face, the strain of lust in his tone. He slid his hands down to the sweat-slicked skin of Steve’s back, feeling the muscles there bunching tightly as he held still, waiting.

“Yeah baby,” Danny told him. Steve let out a soft moan of delight and Danny tightened his grip at his hips, squeezing his fingers to get his attention. “But slowly Steve – take your time.”

Steve’s moan turned needy as he sucked the corner of his lip in between his teeth at the direction. Still he began raising up on his knees again and Danny felt his cock slowly pulling free but not quite, still wrapped in the sweet hole of his lover. He could feel the pent up energy and frustration, Steve wanted it fast and being forced to take it slow knocked him off kilter. As he sank back down into Danny’s lap he let out a keening moan again, not lowering half way before he began rising up again. Danny squeezed his fingers tight and tugged at his hips, pulling him down further.

“You wanted to ride me, baby,” Danny said in a low, possessive tone. “Remember how I taught you? All the way, c’mon-.”

Steve sank down further until his ass rested against Danny’s thighs and Danny slackened his hold again. Steve gasped sharply at the deepness, beginning to rise again.

“Yeah, good boy,” Danny encouraged, “That’s better.”

Steve rose again, enough that the tip of Danny’s cock came teasingly to the edge of his hole before he lowered again. Danny didn’t have to direct him twice in taking him all the way again.

“Fuck yes sweetheart,” Danny gasped out, circling his thumbs against his hips. “Oh, you’re so good. This what you need baby?”

“More,” Steve gasped out quietly as he settled into the slow rhythm Danny had ordered.

“You want more?” Danny asked him.

“Uh huh,” Steve grunted out, gasping deep as he sank down again.

“So greedy babe,” Danny smiled. “Fuck you feel so fucking good.”

“Please, more, more,” Steve grunted out.

“I know,” Danny assured him gently. “You’ll get to – want that hole all worked open before you get more though. Need to take care of you too you know sweetheart?”

“Already - prepped – for you-” Steve reminded him in a clipped remark between gasps of pleasure.

“That plug ain’t my cock and you know it babe,” Danny reminded him firmly. “This is how you really prep to get that hole of yours well and truly fucked, working yourself on my cock nice and easy.”

Steve whimpered loudly and Danny smiled, knowing how much dirty talk filtered into Steve’s already turned on mind and body.

“Let’s say two more minutes of you prepping and then you can really ride me how you need,” Danny promised. “Okay baby?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied in a low voice, not looking convinced that he could survive two minutes of the slow sweet torture. “Yes Sir.”

“Fuck, could happily come home to this more often,” Danny groaned at the feel as Steve lifted and sank again with a grunt. “Care to share what’s got you like this?”

“You,” Steve breathed out, pausing and looking into his eyes with a bashful smile that made Danny’s heart skip a beat. “Thinking of you.”

“Sweet talker,” Danny smiled, running a hand up Steve’s back and cupping the back of his neck. They both groaned as Steve bottomed out and canted his hips, Danny’s cock deep inside him. “Oh fuck yes baby, work that hole open for me.”

Steve moaned, mouth settling against Danny’s as he writhed his hips again, keeping him deep. He sucked at Danny’s lower lip, nipping and licking the spot before dropping his head back with a groan. Danny’s hand slid into his hairline and cradled the back of his head as he leaned in and sucked at the hollow of his neck.

“Danny,” Steve whispered hoarsely. “Need to – more – want more –.”

“More babe?” Danny teased gently as Steve straightened out again, looking at him with eyes full of desire.

“Faster,” Steve groaned, words catching in his throat and he swallowed down hard. “Please Sir, let me ride your thick, hard cock.”

Danny smiled, dragging his hand down again to rest at Steve’s hips, his grip tight, “Yeah baby, take what you need.”

Steve huffed out a hard breath, wrapping an arm tight around Danny’s neck, his other hand steadying himself against the back of the couch. Danny could feel how fast he was breathing, hot air skittering over his cheek as Steve raised up and lowered, hips rolling as he settled before rising up again, finding the perfect rhythm.

“Fuck Steve,” Danny groaned out at the feel as Steve’s ass squeezed around him. “Yeah, ride my cock – jesus you’re so good – feel good baby?”

Danny sank back to look at him, Steve was slack jawed, eyes glazing with pleasure as he found his rhythm and kept it quick and steady. From the look on his face he was hitting the spot perfectly.

“Uh huh,” Steve managed to affirm, the sound coming from deep in his throat.

“Yeah? Good?” Danny encouraged, used to Steve clamping up as much as he was hearing words of sweet nothings pouring from his lips.

“Yes – Sir – Danny -,” Steve stuttered out happily.

“Tell me,” Danny encouraged, hands sliding to Steve’s thighs and feeling the power in them, how the muscles clenched and unclenched every rise and fall. “I want to hear how much you love my cock.”

“Fuck - Danny – oh my god,” Steve choked out. “Fuck I love your cock Sir – oh fuck yeah – so deep – fuck I – love riding you – oh jesus – yeah – yes-.”

Steve began moaning, grunting – deliciously lewd sounds that Danny drank in and filed away because fuck Steve was hot when he lost himself to a good fuck.

“Oh fuck baby your gonna make me come,” Danny groaned in pleasure. “You want that Steve – want me to come in you?”

“Fuck yes Sir,” Steve moaned greedily. “Want you to fill my ass.”

Danny got a hand in between them and got a grip around Steve’s hard cock trapped between them. Steve moaned louder, losing his rhythm for a moment as he opened his eyes and gazed greedily at Danny.

“Sir-,” He groaned out desperately.

“You want to come too baby?” Danny asked him.

“Fuck yes Sir,” Steve moaned, pressing his forehead against Danny’s. “Please, please Danny, Sir – may I come?”

“Oh yes babe,” Danny assured him. “You’re gonna come riding my cock.”

Danny’s freed both hands a moment to blindly search for the lube, palming a small amount before getting a grip on Steve again.

“Such a good boy,” Danny told him as Steve moaned at the grip, Danny’s hand jerking him fast, bringing him to the edge within a minute.

“Danny, oh – god – fuck I – need to come Sir -,” Steve panted loudly. “Please, please.” 

“Come on Steve, ride my cock baby,” Danny encouraged.

“Fuck – oh fuck yes work my cock Sir,” Steve’s grip on his shoulders was knuckle white. Voice rising as he continued riding him hard, Danny’s hand working faster and faster. “Oh fuck m’gonna come – yeah – Sir fuck – fuck-.”

“Come now Steve, come for me,” Danny ordered, sliding his free hand around his waist to hold him. Steve arched, head falling back as he yelled out, orgasm hitting him hard. He groaned loudly, his whole body shaking and rolling in pleasure as ribbons of thick come shot out between them.

“Fuck baby, yes,” Danny moaned as Steve shivered and groaned, sinking heavily in the bliss of after pleasure. Danny could feel his inner muscles squeezing around his cock but Steve seemed spent from their impromptu fuck on the couch. Danny tightened his grip around Steve’s waist as he sat up straighter, thankful Steve was lax enough to move about. 

“Lie down baby,” Danny encouraged as he twisted sideways. Steve slouched onto the couch cushions, moaning as Danny’s cock slipped out of his sensitive, well worked hole. Danny crouched over him, holding himself up with a hand planted on Steve’s shoulder as he worked his cock with a hand slick with Steve’s come. Steve blinked, staring up at him with pupils dilated with pleasure as he watched him. “Fuck – Steven you got me so hard – fucking – “

Danny gasped as he worked his cock as quickly as deftly as he’d handled Steve’s. It didn’t take long as he stared into Steve’s eyes.

“Jesus, fucking love you babe,” Danny choked out as he chased himself after the edge. “Steve – oh god Steven fuck – fuck -.”

Thick spurts of come shot over Steve’s stomach as Danny painted him with his load. Danny worked his cock until he’d spent every drop, dropping wordlessly against Steve, pressing sloppy kisses against his neck.

“Fuck baby,” Danny groaned in blissful aftermath. “That was fucking hot.”

They lay still and content, catching their breath and basking in the glow of orgasm, Danny not moving until the teasing touch of Steve’s fingers drawing invisible paths along his spine made him shiver and writhe. Danny sat up with a smile, looking down between them, their come drying on Steve’s moulded abs, his own t-shirt stained and messy.

“We should shower,” Danny grinned, holding a hand out to help pull him up. “C’mon – after party about to commence upstairs, you can tell me exactly what you were thinking to get you so turned on.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” Steve laughed, standing and letting Danny pull him closer, dipping his head down for a gentle kiss.

~ fin ~


End file.
